Mags and Mudkip 1: Trust
by Fishlover
Summary: A new pokemon trainer gets a Mudkip that doesn't trust humans.
1. Wondering

_My first pokemon fanfic! I've decided to try something new for a change. I've been a fan of pokemon for a long time but I refuse to admit it. (No offense.) Well, here I go..._

Mags and Mudkip 1: Trust

Chapter 1: Wondering

It was a dark night in the Team Rocket base. The moon was shining a silvery grey as it shown down upon the land, as the trees swayed along with the wind. It was the perfect time for a single lone Mudkip to look upon the sky, but from the window as he was locked into his cage.

The window wasn't in good condition. It was layered in a pile of dust that stuck onto it. Upon the 60 cages full of Mudkip, one was wide awake. His body seemed dry for a Mudkip, no moisture in the air, no water in his dish that laid on the floor of the cage beside him. That lone Mudkip looked through the dust covered window, ignoring the soft snorings of his other comrades.

025 was the tag number on his cage. That Mudkip seemed sad but shone the face of seriousness on his face, hiding his true emotions. He let out a lone sigh that was loud enough to wake his other comrade, number 026.

'' mud kip mud mud?'', Mudkip number 026 asked. (Translation: Wishing again?)

Mudkip number 025 jumped,'' Mud kip?'' (You're awake?)

'' Mud kip mud mud''. (You woke me up.)

'' Mud kip''. (Well sorry.)

'' Mud kip mud kip mud mud kip!'' (How many times do I have to tell you that nobody's coming for us!)

'' Mud kip mud''. (I still wish. No matter how much you reticule me.)

'' Mud.'' (Stubborn.)

'' Mud kip.'' (Egghead.)

'' Mud kip kip?'' (Did you just call me something?)

'' Mud.'' (No.)

'' Mud kip mud kip mud.'' (Just go back to sleep.)

'' Mud mud kip mud kip kip mud?'' (Oh, so I could get beaten up by stronger pokemon in this dumb place forever?)

'' Mud kip mud''. (Pretty much. Night.)

Mudkip 025 tried to ignore Mudkip 026's sayings, but thinking about being stuck in a place he wanted to escape from... hurt. Mudkip 025 had no freedom and no love leaving him sad and lonely. He wanted freedom so badly that he'd even risk his life if he'd just get to run around and play around in the lush forests. He was still stuck in his cage, no food, no water, just neglect.

Mudkip 025 heaved a sad and heavy sigh and fell asleep to be prepared for his run away from death, when the sun would shine down on the 60 Mudkip's and another day of torture would begin...

TBC...

_Next chapter will come A.S.A.P._


	2. Meet Mags

_to Dreamy gal: No errors? WOW! I thought I made a couple of mistakes or two, sometimes I do that with fics I write. Glad you liked it. _

_I forgot to put the disclaimer in this! I do not own any pokemon characters, except Mags. This story was inspired by my sapphire version of pokemon, and I did choose Mudkip as a beginner, and I didn't let him evolve. No way to evolve him now... he's in level 100. Also when Mudkip 025 is alone or away from the other Mudkip's his number will be dropped. Here's chapter 2 and I'm not a Mudkip hater!_

Chapter 2: Meet Mags

The sun shone down into the land as people and their pokemon came outside to enjoy the refreshing breeze. A new pokemon trainer woke up when the sun shone down on her through her window with a light breeze. She awoke early from her bed and looked around her room. Mudkip merchandise were in her room. Mudkip dolls, posters, sheets, you name it... this trainer had a museum with every Mudkip thing known to man... except something was missing...

'' Finally... I can get a mudkip for a beginner... just what I need to complete my Mudkip things and make a new friend'', the trainer said, quietly to herself.

This trainer wore a blue bandanna with a Mudkip print on it, over her head, almost covering her brown hair. She was still in her Mudkip pj's so she went over to her closet to pull out the perfect outfit to wear, trying to make sure the outfit was just right so she would get her first pokemon... a Mudkip.

She didn't want to embarrass the Mudkip that she's ever wanted so badly by wearing things that had it's face on it. Her brown eyes looked at the new trainer's outfit that her mother got her a light blue with a navy blue pants that fit perfectly over her body.

'' There... now I'm ready to see Professor Birch... and receive my first pokemon Mudkip.''

She hesitantly ran down the stairs of her house,'' Hi Mom! I'm going to get my Mudkip! Bye!''

'' Mags! You're pokemon journey doesn't start until tomorrow!'', the trainers mother replied.

Mags collapsed on the floor,'' Gee, way to ruin my spirit!''

'' Well sorry, but you need to know the basics when it comes to being a trainer''.

'' Don't talk to strangers, Mom, my Mudkip will protect me. Don't go swimming without a buddy, I'm going to teach my Mudkip surf. Don't... ''.

'' Not those basics. I mean that you're going to have to take care of yourself and your pokemon too''.

'' I know.''

'' I know you are going to get a Mudkip, but you need different types of pokemon too, not just water types and Mudkip's.''

'' Ooh cool! A Mudkip team!''

'' Don't get any ideas!''

'' I won't.''

'' Here's some pokemon food, and after you get the Mudkip come and see me... I've got a surprise that you're going to like.''

Mags was really confused yet exited about the surprise if there was any,'' I'd rather get the Mudkip then the surprise. I bet the surprise is a survival book.''

She ran back upstairs and began to organize the stuff to pack for her first day to become a pokemon trainer.

Meanwhile...

All 60 Mudkip's were awake and alert, shivering in fear... for their lives. A Team Rocket member took one Mudkip back into their cage. That was Mudkip number 030. She looked all beaten and weak, as she breathed in air weakly. She seemed to have a burn on her back. She was placed back in the cage with no first aid to help her wounds heal.

Mudkip 025 and 026 gasped softly, as the team rocket member left.

'' Mud kip kip mud?'', Mudkip 025 asked. (Who did you run from?)

Mudkip 030 breathed in weakly and struggled to get on her feet, but she was too weak. She collapsed on the floor of her cage.

'' Mud mud kip!'' (030!)

Mudkip 030 looked at Mudkip 025,'' Mud Mud kip kip.'' (A strong Blaziken. They stole it from a trainer not to long ago.)

'' Mud kip?'' (Are you going to be okay?)

'' Mud kip. Mud kip kip. mud.'' (Not sure. Team rocket used me as bait. I feel so weak.)

'' Mud kip. mud mud kip.'' (Just rest. You'll be well soon.)

'' Mud kip...'' (Okay...)

Mudkip 030 sighed and laid down in her cage. Mudkip 025 knew all the pain she had... he had to get out of here fast. He had to think of a plan. Just then another Team Rocket member entered in to see which Mudkip would be next for the pokemon that they had to test out.

'' Okay, which one of you weaklings would be next?'', the team rocket member said.

Mudkip 025 had a plan,'' Mud kip!'' (Hey jerk!)

Even thought the Rocket member couldn't understand Mudkip talk, that cry caught his attention,'' Hmm, no.''

'' Mud!'' (Hey!)

The team rocket member looked at the same Mudkip again, except this time Mudkip 025 blew a raspberry at him and jumped up and down while making faces at the rocket member. The other 59 Mudkip's stared at Mudkip 025 with Oh-great-Mudkip-025's-finally-lost-it looks and Mudkip-025-you're-weird looks to go along with it.

'' Are you teasing me? That's it! You're next!'', the rocket member shouted opening Mudkip 025's cage.

Mudkip 025 couldn't use water gun because the rocket member had a shock collar and if Mudkip misbehaves he'd have to wear it along with the pain and suffering from the beatings of other pokemon. Mudkip behaved, not wanting to risk the chance of messing up his plan. If he wore the collar, it would stop him from running away and just make him fall to the floor.

Mudkip 025 was thrown in a room, a square room with no windows just one door. The floor had burn marks, as Mudkip noticed them.

_This must be the room that 030 was in when she got burned,_ Mudkip thought.

He looked around some more, and a team rocket member was talking to another member about a strong pokemon he wanted to test out. The door was carelessly left partially open. It was his chance for freedom. Mudkip tiptoed quietly to the side of the room while the two Rocket members were distracted.

Mudkip got past the two Team Rocket members, who were still talking. Mudkip saw an open door leading outside... That was Mudkip's ticket to freedom.

TBC...


	3. The Ticket To Freedom

I just love this chapter! I put it as detailed as I could, and yet I'm still shocked about it. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Ticket to Freedom

Mudkip was all but a few feet away from freedom. He could just imagine himself playing in the fields of grass that swayed happily with the breeze, as the flowers bloomed from the warmth from the sun. The nearby lake sparkling when the sun shone down in it, making the water sparkle like diamonds. Seeds from the trees raining down to the ground hoping to grow into tall elegant trees when a sprout would appear from that seed. Mudkip couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted out.

He slowly tiptoed out of the old warehouse where all the Mudkip's and other pokemon were stored in. He was suddenly caught off guard by a Houndoom, who was blocking off the path that lead to freedom. That Houndoom growled at Mudkip. Mudkip backed up, but not in fear... he was ready for his attack. Mudkip threw back his head and then out of his mouth came out a very powerful water gun attack.

That strong attack hit the Houndoom causing it to faint. Mudkip was ready to run, in which he did. Out the door, running past other rocket members which only caught a glimpse of the running blue mud fish. Not caring that it has escaped, but they were so wrong that they let him get away...

Mudkip stopped running when he approached a field of grass, but something was wrong... it wasn't like the one he imagined. The field of grass... the grass didn't look healthy. The grass was a horrible yellow color. The grass seemed sick and brittle, and drooped as it decomposed into the earth.

Mudkip walked to the lake... not as he imagined neither. The sparkling lake was polluted. He put one of his forepaws in, as thick brown sludge covered it. Mudkip immediately took his paw out. He saw a pipe spilling out contents of sludge into the once beautiful lake. Mudkip was in an area that had no life in it. It was like a land of death.

Mudkip's dream turned out to be a nightmare. A painful nightmare.

'' Mud kip kip mud'', Mudkip said, very sadly. (Humans did this.)

He looked at the barren wasteland once more,'' Mud?'' (Why?)

His voice echoed throughout the land,'' Mud?'' (Why?)

As Mudkip expected... nobody answered. The place was oddly, yet eerily quiet. No calls or chatters of other pokemon. He was all by himself, with nobody to rely nor depend on. All alone.

Mudkip's stomach growled. He hasn't eaten in a while, since the rocket members only fed the Mudkip's once a week anyway. The food that they were fed, was no good neither, but it filled their tiny stomachs. As he looked around the wasteland, there was nothing edible to indulge his empty stomach. The ravenous Mudkip walked around a bit to look for food like a scavenger, but to no avail.

He heard a quiet noise but it was audible to the little Mudkip's eardrums,'' Mud mud?'' (Who's there?)

Nobody answered. He looked at his feet, as he saw a snapped twig that fell from the trees that resembled skeletons, since there were no leaves on any of them. Acid rain deteriorated the trees lack of health, as the withered and dead leaves were scattered all over the ground, yellow and brown.

He saw the sun set preparing to make the earth dark for nocturnal pokemon to pop out of their natural habitats and into the dark to search for food. It wasn't the perfect time for a Mudkip to be out at night. He wasn't safe.

He had to look around for a place to sleep. He stumbled around the place not knowing where he was or where he was headed. He saw the sun set behind the mountains, causing a beuitiful display of colors like an aurora borialias cascading in the sky with orange and greenish colors, catching the little Mudkip's attention.

_This place isn't so bad after all. At least I'm not in that old rundown warehouse, _Mudkip thought, as he sighed.

Mudkip wasn't sure where he should sleep. After a few hours of walking around he found some healthy brush and trees. The perfect place for him to sleep until the morning.

He gathered some sticks and leaves and put them together to create a little nest for him to sleep in. He hopped into his little makeshift bed and curled up into a little blue ball, so the cold wouldn't nip his tail. He couldn't sleep, as he thought about his friends back in the rocket warehouse.

They were like family to him, even though he was too proud to admit it. Fluids from his eyes trickled down his face, thinking about them, and the torture they've gone through. He wanted to do something to help them, but he was all alone. He needed help... but not from humans. He was lonely. He looked at the sky, as he would do every night. The stars twinkled brightly like rhinestones shining in the sun against the navy blue sky, but one shone brightly then the others.

Mudkip closed his eyes and sighed, attempting to make a wish.

'' Mud kip kip mud kip kip mud kip'', the small Mudkip whispered. (Please let me find someone to help me rescue my family... Please... anyone...)

Mudkip didn't know it, but he was crying... and then he cried himself to sleep, as the beutiful full moon shone down to the ground across the dead landscape. Little then the little Mudkip knew that his wishing would pay off...

(Meanwhile...)

Just nearby from the Mudkip, was a laboratory. Inside was Professor Birch with two pokemon.

One was green with scaly rough skin, and its stomach was red. It was a pokemon known as Treeko, the grass type pokemon, normally known for its speed.

Another pokemon was resembling a baby chick. Its fluffy down was a bright orange color with its tiny wings and the feathers in its head a lighter tint of orange. Known as the fire type pokemon Torchic. There was one pokemon missing...

Professor Birch was on the videophone with Old Man Swampy,'' Are you sure you can't send in that Mudkip, before tomorrow.''

'' I can't! There's no way to send it to you in this terrible weather! And the storm caused the teleportation device to malfunction, so I can't get it fixed until the storm dies down'', Swampy said nervously, as a clap of thunder followed by lightning suddenly came.

All the little Mudkips with Swampy were in his house hiding in different places, scared of the storm. Some took comfort under his bed while others took shelter in his closet and under the table. They all looked out the windows from where they hid and could see the grey sky as the wind whipped across the swamp, as debris flew around the place.

Another clap of thunder caused the videophone to disconnect, and a power outage to come into affect.

Professor birch was disconnected,'' Dumb storm! Now Mags isn't going to get a Mudkip... She isn't going to like this...''.

Treeko and Torchic looked at the professor with sympathetic looks on their faces.

'' Treeko.''

'' Torchic.''

'' It's okay guys. I'll face her wrath... tomorrow. Well back into your pokeballs you go. I'll let you out in the morning and you'll get to meet your new trainers.''

Professor Birch recalled Torchic and Treeko back into their pokeballs and placed them on his desk.

He heaved a sigh and looked out the window,'' Why today?''

Tomorrow was the next day he would have to face his wrath with Mags...

TBC...


	4. Love At First Squirt

_Sorry this chapter took so long. (For anybody that cares.) I was busy with another fic that I'm also working on. Here's chapter 4._

Chapter 4

Love At First Squirt

Today was the day for some new pokemon trainers to step into the spotlight! The new trainers buzzed with excitement, as today was the day they've finally become pokemon trainers. Mags was up and ready for her first day, and her first pokemon she wanted to receive, ever since the day she laid eyes on a Mudkip.

'' I can't wait to get that Mudkip! I'm so excited!'', Mags said, as she started to remember the day she ever saw a Mudkip.

Flashback...

Mags was in the open field with flowers, that created pleasant smelling fragrances to spread around the field, like perfume. She was bounding and leaping over the flowers to make it to the nearby pond to see the baby Magicarp swimming around happily. She peered into the sparkling clear lake.

Then a pokemon that she had never seen before leapt out of the water and onto a nearby rock. It was blue and white, with orange gills that were in its cheeks. It was a Mudkip.

'' Wow!'', Mags said, in awe.

The odd looking Mudkip started to dry himself after a long days swim in the pond. Mags approached the wild Mudkip with caution. The wild Mudkip saw Mags from the corner of its eye and just stared. They shared a few moments of eye contact. The wild Mudkip was fed up and tired. It took a few steps back and with a water gun attack, it sprayed Mags in the face lightly, and ran off into the lush grass.

'' Hey come back!'', Mags shouted, as her voice echoed through the open field.

The Mudkip never returned. Mags wondered about that pokemon she just encountered. She walked away from the spot where she saw that Mudkip, but not without taking a last glance of that area before she turned around and left, down the dusty pathway. A few minutes later of walking she saw Professor Birch feeding the wild Poochyena nearby.

The Poochyena enjoyed eating the pokemon food that Professor Birch fed them. They nibbled at the brown chewy bits of food before gulping it down, and licking their lips in delight.

'' Professor?'', Mags said.

'' Mags? Hey! How are you? Why are you all wet?'', Professor Birch asked, holding back his laughter.

'' I just saw this adorable pokemon.''

'' Which one?''

'' I don't know. It was blue and it had orange things on his cheeks, and I think it was a water type because it sprayed me on the face afterwards.''

'' Hmm, that seems to me like the description of a Mudkip.''

'' A Mudkip?''

'' Yes. When a new pokemon trainer starts off their journey I give them one pokemon of their choosing to start with. Treeko, Torchic, and Mudkip.''

'' Wow! When I start off my pokemon journey, I'm going to choose Mudkip.''

'' Okay! I'll save it for you that day.''

'' Thank you!''

Flashback ends...

Mags began tying her shoelaces together before heading out the door,'' Bye mom! Gonna get that Mudkip bye!''

'' Come back here, after you get that Mudkip. Remember the surprise'', Mags' mother replied.

'' Got it!''.

And with that settled Mags excitedly ran out the front door and down the road. Who knew that she'd bump into her rival, knocking her down to the ground.

'' Alissa!'', Mags replied,'' I'm so sorry.''

Her rival named Alissa got up and frowned when she saw Mags,'' I see you're starting your pokemon journey.''

'' Yes. What about you?'', Mags asked, as if she could care less.

Alissa laughed half-heartedly,'' Of course I am. Don't be silly. Remember that I wanted a Treeko? It'll beat your weakling of a Mudkip.''

'' My Mudkip will be twice as strong then your Treeko!''

'' Don't you mean twice as _weak_?''

'' No!''

'' See you later... or should I say smell you later, because you'll have that fishy smell of Mudkip all over ya?''

'' I'll beat that Alissa! I'll show you that Mudkip isn't weak as you think!''

Mags got up and ran down the path to get to the professor's laboratory. Alissa beat her to the lab first.

'' Alissa! But... you... how ...did? '', Mags stammered.

'' I run faster then you, also I just wanted to beat you to the lab before you arrived, just for the heck of it'', Alissa scoffed.

'' Why you little...''

'' Girls!'', Professor Birch interrupted, right before Mags could finish her sentence.

'' Hi Professor!'', both of the girls said together at the same time.

'' I have the pokemon you two are looking for'', Professor Birch said, rather nervously.

'' Treeko!'', Alissa said, happily, as she saw the Treeko walk up to her.

'' Treeko'', the Treeko said. (Hello.)

_Aw! Alissa got a pokemon before I did. No matter, wait 'till she sees my cute Mudkip, _Mags thought.

The professor handed Mags a pokeball. Mags held the pokeball, as she shook it.

'' So my Mudkip's in here?''

'' Um...''

Mags threw the pokeball on the floor, but when it opened it was empty,'' Where's my Mudkip?''

'' Mags, I don't have any. Swampy sends me one, but there was a terrible storm and the teleporter won't work. I'm sorry. Also the Torchic was taken by another trainer. You could keep the pokeball''.

'' Looks like Mags won't be starting her pokemon journey'', Alissa said, suppressing her laughter.

Mags frowned, she was sad and angry at the same time,'' I'll just start my journey without a pokemon.''

'' You can't do that'', Alissa said, kind of daring Mags.

'' Just watch me!''

Mags walked out of the laboratory and onto the sidewalk in a fury. She didn't feel like walking home, since what would she tell her mother? She's been expecting this for a long time. She walked into the forest nearby the Professor's laboratory hoping to find a pokemon.

'' I can't believe that he had no Mudkip's. Alissa should shut her big mouth for once! Saying Mudkip's are weak...''

She stopped when she saw a Mudkip resting peacefully in its little makeshift nest. Mudkip stirred around in his sleep and shifted a bit to stretch out his body, while still resting.

'' A Mudkip!'', Mags gasped, softly.

She suddenly remembered the empty pokeball she had in her pocket. She took it out and threw it toward the sleeping Mudkip.

'' Pokeball go!'', Mags said, softly.

The pokeball touched the Mudkip, who was still sleeping. As it landed on the ground, the pokeball began to wiggle and blink a red light for a bit, until the wiggling and blinking stopped. Mudkip was captured.

'' I caught a Mudkip!'', Mags said, loudly in glee.

She picked up the pokeball, unknowingly that the little Mudkip she just captured would cause trouble, and a sad past.

TBC...


	5. Meet My Mudkip

Chapter 5

Meet My Mudkip

Mags walked up the road to her house with glee, holding the pokeball in her hand, inside a Mudkip that she just caught.

'' I can't wait for my mom to meet my Mudkip, oh, this is so exiting!''

She watched some other people with their pokemon, outside enjoying the fresh morning air. one of those people was her next door neighbor.

'' Hey Mags! You're starting your pokemon journey?'', the neighbor asked.

'' Yes I am. Thanks for asking!'', Mags said, happily,'' So how's your Squirtle, Matt?''

'' He's doing great! I'm gonna guess... you chose a Mudkip from Professor Birch, right?''

'' Squirtle'', Matt's pokemon cried out.

'' I was... but...''

'' Somebody took the Mudkip?''

'' No... he didn't have any.''

'' Then whose in the pokeball?''

'' A Mudkip.''

'' Wait a minute... how can you have a Mudkip, when you just said that the professor doesn't have any?''

'' Professor Birch gave me an empty pokeball, and since he didn't have any Mudkip's.''

'' So...?''

'' So I walked out of the lab and caught a Mudkip.''

'' Caught! Mudkip's aren't wild in this area!''

'' They must be. I caught one.''

'' You're kidding. You must have caught a Zigzagoon in a Mudkip suit.''

'' Nope. It's a pure Mudkip.''

'' You're joking! Let me see, since I don't believe you!''

'' Fine.''

Mags threw back her arm and threw the pokeball to the ground,'' Mudkip... Come on out!''

When she threw the pokeball, the Mudkip that she caught was wide awake, and confused while checking his surroundings.

'' Mud kip mud kip kip!'' (What am I doing here!)

Matt smiled,'' Okay, now I believe you.''

Mags chuckled,'' Now you're satisfied.''

Squirtle walked up to Mudkip,'' Squirtle squirt.'' (Hello there.)

Mudkip got a little angry,'' mud kip kip mud!'' (Don't make me turn you into turtle soup!)

Squirtle gasped,'' Squirtle!'' (You're mean.)

Mudkip sat down casually while looking at his hands'', Mud kip mud''. (I know.)

Mags picked up Mudkip and patted him on the head,'' I just love my new Mudkip!''

'' Mud kip mud mud! Mud!'' (I've been captured! Oh!)

'' I just love him so much!''

'' Mud kip''. (Shut up.)

'' Bye Matt, nice seeing you. I've got to get home to see my mom. She said something about a surprise.''

'' Okay. One day we could battle each other. Just give me some time to train my Squirtle.''

'' Okay bye. Come Mudkip.''

Mudkip was placed down on the ground,'' Mud.'' (Bye.)

He walked the opposite direction instead of listening to Mags.

'' Come back here! Where are you going?''

'' Mudkip mud kip.'' (Away from you.)

'' Oh no you don't!''

Mudkip was shocked, _She could understand me?_

'' You try to run off, I'll recall you back into your pokeball.''

'' Mud, kip mud!'' (No I'm claustrophobic!)

'' Follow me then! I'm your trainer.''

Mags had a point, but this was something new for the Mudkip. He never expected to be a '' slave'' (As Mudkip himself says.) for a human, especially after he's been abused.

'' Mudkip mud mud.'' (I don't think so.)

Mags sighed,'' Is it because you don't like me?''

Mudkip nodded his head,'' Kip.'' (Yes.)

'' Well, I like you alot.''

'' Mud kip mud kip?'' (Is this supposed to affect me?)

'' Don't get smart with me.''

'' mud kip''. (I'm not.)

Mags continued to walk,'' If you're going to be like that, I might as well start off with a completely different pokemon. Nice meeting you Mudkip.''

She was trying to get Mudkip jealous.

'' Mud kip kip mud kip!'' (I'm twice as better than any other pokemon!)

Mags' plan was working,'' Bye!''

Mudkip began to follow Mags trying to explain how he was so much better than any other pokemon.

'' Mudkip mudkip mudkip!'' (I'm better than any other pokemon, and I don't make a mess!)

No reply from Mags, as she just continued to walk down the dusty road towards her house.

Mudkip continued to follow,'' Mud kip kip mud mud kip kip mud kip kip... kip mud''. (I'm kind of housebroken, and I am very quiet. I'm still better then a stupid Torchic... Like that one in that person's yard for example.)

Mudkip looked at a Torchic from a distance from somebody else's yard. The Torchic stared at Mudkip after overhearing his sayings.

'' Tor tor chic.'' (Keep walking.)

'' Mudkip mud kip kip mud''. (Torchic is what's for dinner.)

'' Tor chic.'' (Shut up.)

Mudkip snickered and continued to walk down the sidewalk behind Mags. It wasn't long until they were in front of a medium sized house.

Mudkip scoffed, then said sarcastically,'' Mud kip.'' (Nice house.)

Mags glared at her new Mudkip,'' Let's go in.''

They were in the front porch of the house then Mags slowly opened the door,'' Mom?''

'' Mud mud kip mud. Mudkip mud kip kip.'' (Oh well, nobody's here. Let's get out of here before a Snorlax eats us.)

'' Wait! She must be in the back, watering the flowers in the garden.''

'' Mud kip mud'', Mudkip said, sarcastically. (That's using your brain genius.)

'' Come.''

'' Mud kip.'' (Okay.)

They walked to the backyard of the house. The garden was breathtakingly beautiful. Mudkip has never seen such a lovelier and quint garden before in his life, and in somebody's backyard. There were a bunch of trees bearing fruit, which were some of Mudkip's favorites. Chesto berries hung onto the trees like an ornament on a christmas tree, and everything in the garden seemed full of life. It was nothing like the place he was in... full of death.

Mudkip was speechless, as he saw other mouthwatering berries growing in the garden, he wandered around a bit in the large brush in the garden, as it was like a forest full of life. Mudkip saw some ripe kelpsy berries in a basket ready for eating. Mudkip already lost his appetite, tears formed in his eyes as he held them in. Kelpsy berries were one of his favorites to eat, but it's been a long time since he's eaten one, as he started to remember that day...

Mudkip shook off, trying to not let grief get the best of him. He really didn't want to cry, even if it meant revealing his true emotions. He sighed and walked to Mags, who was with her mother. Then Mudkip's heart sank, as grief began to hit him. He shook off again, and saw some Chesto berries growing from a tree. That drew Mudkip's mind to his stomach. The little blue mud fish began to jump up, hoping to get a berry to eat, since he hasn't eaten anything in a while.

Mags was helping her mother pick some Peacha berries off the trees,'' Guess what, mom''.

Mags' mother began to ponder,'' What?''

'' I caught a Mudkip.''

'' You don't really catch a Mudkip. You get it from Professor Birch.''

'' The professor didn't have any so I found one and caught it.''

'' That's what you want me to think.''

Mags rolled her eyeballs and sighed. Mudkip was fed up on trying to snag a berry, so he walked up to Mags, pointing at the tree.

'' What is it Mudkip?''

'' Mudkip.'' (Berry.)

'' Help yourself.''

'' Mud kip.'' (Can't reach.)

'' I know what kind of berries Mudkip's like you love.''

Mudkip sighed and said sarcastically,'' Mud kip mud kip mud ''kip kip'' ?'' (All of a sudden you're the ''expert''?)

Mags handed Mudkip a large Chesto berry,'' Here you go.''

Mudkip looked at the size of the Chesto berry. It was huge. Twice the size of a normal Chesto berry,'' Mud...'' (Wow...)

He took a bite out of the berry and then another.

'' I told you it was good.''

'' Mud kip.'' (Let me eat.)

the Chesto berry was a rare treat to the little Mudkip. The berry was a little dry but Mudkip enjoyed the flavor of it. As soon as he was done eating the berry, he laid down on the soft lush grass holding his little belly.

Mags remembered something that just popped up in her mind,'' Mom, what was the surprise?''

'' I'll show you... come.''

Mags entered the house along with her mother. Mudkip saw the two enter. Curious, he entered too to discover what the big surprise is. The surprise was about to be revealed...

TBC...

_I bet you are all wondering why Mudkip seemed sad in one scene. I'm not telling anyone, you'll find out in a future chapter. Chapter 6 coming soon._


	6. The Big Surprise

_Short chapter. Next may be longer._

Chapter 6

The Big Surprise

Mudkip was in the kitchen, curious at the objects in the house. It was unlike any other things he has ever seen before. The shiny objects are what attracted him to the kitchen. He began to explore the house, as he climbed up onto a chair to see a box sitting on the dining room table. He opened it and saw a strange looking object. It was a pokenav. Mudkip took it out of the box and put it in his mouth, hoping it was something edible. He spat it back out.

'' Mud'', Mudkip said, flatly. (Junk.)

He threw it over his shoulder and the pokenav landed on the floor. Mags and Lucy (Mags' mother) went over to the dining room after putting away the berries. Mudkip hid inside the box.

'' Here's the surprise'', Lucy said, handing Mags the box.

'' Oh I can't wait'', Mags said.

She opened the box.

'' Mudkip!'' (Surprise!)

Mags jumped,'' Another Mudkip!''

'' Mud.'' (No.)

Lucy was shocked,'' That's not the surprise! There was supposed to be a pokenav in there!''

'' Mud kip, mud mud kip mud''. (It's junk, I thought it was food.)

Mags saw something on the floor,'' Is this it?''

'' Oh! There it is. I ordered it from the Devon Corporation a week ago.''

'' Cool! Thanks mom!''

'' Mud kip kip.'' (I still think it's junk.)

'' Um... The pokenav isn't doing anything.''

Lucy took the pokenav out of Mags' hands to take a look,'' It's broken.''

'' Broken?''

'' Oh no! Mags when you go to Rustboro City can you get this fixed by the devon Corporation?''

'' Okay. Mudkip and I will start on our journey.''

'' Mudkip'', Mudkip said, sarcastically. (Great.)

'' I'm going to miss you so much'', Lucy choked.

Mags sighed,'' Here comes the tears.''

'' Be careful out there.''

'' Don't worry mom. We'll be back someday.''

'' Take care...''.

Mags got her backpack and with Mudkip they walked to the front door. Mags took a glance of her mother and walked out the door. With a deep breath she and Mudkip began to walk down the dusty street and walked towards the sunset, with new adventures to await them...

TBC...


	7. Obeying Orders

_Short chapter. I am really far behind in this story, but I promise to update more sooner and finish more chapters faster, even if I get no reviews at all._

Chapter 7

Obeying Orders

It hasn't been long since Mags and Mudkip started their journey, but far from them were the now 59 Mudkip's in the Rocket warehouse. Mudkip number 026 was listening to two rocket members taking about a Mudkip escaping from the warehouse. Mudkip 026 was surprised.

'' I saw a Mudkip escape from the warehouse yesterday. He was running fast for a little pokemon'', one of the rocket members said.

A second rocket member replied,'' I wonder if Giovanni's going to get mad at us for letting it escape.''

'' I doubt it. It must be one of those weak invaluable Mudkip's.''

Mudkip 026 was so surprised at how stupid those rocket members sounded. He knew Mudkip's 025's status, in fact he was a valuable little Mudkip, well known for his cunning, wisecracks, and wishing. He was considered advanced, after beating a Tyrannatar and a Raichu, and gaining levels through training himself. Mudkip 026 could only wonder how his buddy escaped, beginning to wonder if he's okay...

Over the p.a. all the rocket members were called for an emergency meeting.

_'' Would all rocket members meet in the meeting room right now for an emergency meeting from Giovanni''._

The two Rocket members were walking down several halls and past offices to get to the meeting room. There were over one hundred Rocket members at that meeting. Standing in front of the members was the leader, also known as Giovanni, and beside him was his feline companion, Persian.

'' I bet you are all wondering why I called you all here...'', Giovanni spoke, irritation in his voice.

There was silence.

'' No? Well I heard that one of my Mudkip has escaped.''

A rocket member spoke up,'' I think it was mudkip number 025.''

'' WHY DID YOU LET IT GET AWAY!''

Submissively the same rocket member spoke,'' Well isn't it one of the weak ones?''

'' NO! Mudkip number 025 is considered one of my valueable pokemon. The other Mudkip that have the same advanced level are numbers 026, 002, and 049.''

'' Well... why?''

'' They trained themselves to be cunning, which I consider to be valuable. They challenge other strong pokemon we throw in front of them, and with their tricky moves the results are astonishing.''

'' We could train a different Mudkip.''

'' I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN! I WANT THAT MUDKIP BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?''

'' Yes s-s-sir.''

'' All of you will go on a search. Find that Mudkip, and if anybody tries to interfere bring them here so we could question them.''

'' Sir!'', all the rocket members said, as their echos filled the rooms.

'' GO NOW!''

The members scattered around the room to start on the hunt for the valuable Mudkip, known as Mudkip 025...

TBC...


	8. Day One

Chapter 8

Day One

Mags and Mudkip were headed to a nearby forest. It seemed peaceful and serene, as Mudkip could hear the soft chatters of other species of pokemon, staring at him and his new trainer from the safety of the trees and branches. Mudkip rolled his eyeballs.

'' Mud kip mud mud, kip kip mud mud.'' (Take a picture, it'll last alot more longer.)

'' Mudkip, don't be rude.''

Mudkip scoffed, as he looked down at the dirt. He want watching where he was going, and he bumped into a Poochyena, but it wasn't one, it was a pack of them, six of them at least. Mudkip shivered, as the Poochyena's growled, preparing to attack this intruder.

Mudkip gulped and slowly backed away, but the Poochyena's stepped forward. Mudkip couldn't stay put any longer, he ran as the Poochyena chased after him. He couldn't attack, cause he was outnumbered. Without noticing he ran past Mags as the Poochyena continued to chase him. Mags could see that her newly caught pokemon was in danger, she followed them to save her beloved Mudkip.

Mudkip ran past some abundant foliage and trees, as he panted heavily from exhaustion. He didn't know what to do, as he felt he was all by himself, but he was wrong... dead wrong. Mags noticed that the ground was moist from a nearby swamp, then an idea popped into her head.

'' Mudkip! Use water gun at the ground now!''

Mudkip had no idea what Mags was talking about, but he decided to trust her. He continued to run but then he turned around at his attackers and threw back his head, as a powerful liquid attack made the ground wet and muddy.

'' Perfect. Mudkip, mud slap.''

'' Muuuuuuuuuuuud!'' (Ooooooh!)

Mudkip obeyed and threw mud into the Poochyena's eyes, unable to see anything while they bumped into each other and tripped over rocks and the simplest things. Commonly known as the advanced Mudkip, he didn't stop to think about doing that, as he glared at Mags. She saved his life, like the last somebody he remembered that saved his life...

Mudkip shook off, as an old memory came to him, one that he wanted to forget. Mags walked up to Mudkip, and picked him up.

'' Are you okay?'', Mags asked, worriedly.

'' Mud kip mud'', Mudkip said, quietly. (I'm okay.)

'' Those Poochyena tried to get you, but we won!''

'' Mud kip.'' (I know.)

'' We sure showed them a lesson.''

'' Mud kip.'' (I know.)

'' Come on. We have to set up the tent since it's already getting dark.''

'' Mud kip.'' (I know.)

Little that Mags and Mudkip knew, that they were being watched and stalked by a team rocket member with an assistant by his side.

'' Is that the Mudkip?'', One of the rocket members asked.

'' Looks like. We need to see the scar under it's foot, like the one we made when it first came to the rocket base'', the other rocket member replied.

'' Which foot?''

'' It's left hind one.''

'' How will we find out?''

'' In time. We'll know in time.''

'' Let's continue to follow them.''

Mags and Mudkip found a clearing in the thick forest. The grass was short and nothing was in the way of where the tent was going to be set up, but they had to hurry and set up that tent fast, because nightfall was setting in fast. the sun was setting across the horizon as the sky had yellowish, oranges', and reddish colors appearing in the sky like an autumns day. Mudkip sat on a nearby rock and stared at the sky watching the sun set behind the purple mountains far away. His eyes reflected the remaining light, before he turned his head to look at Mags setting up the tent.

'' Mudkip, I could use some help.''

'' Mud kip mud kip...'' (I would love to...)

'' Thanks!''

'' ... Mud kip mud.'' (... But I can't.)

'' Hey! Why not?''

'' Mud kip kip mud kip kip mud.'' (It would cut into my wishing schedule.)

'' Wishing schedule?''

'' Mud kip mud mud.'' (It's a routine.)

'' Some help you are'', Mags replied, sarcastically.

'' Mud kip.'' (I know.)

Mags was finished setting up the tent and then she was putting her sleeping bag into the tent, as soon as she was done with that, she pulled out some blankets from her pack and made a soft bed for Mudkip to sleep in, beside her sleeping bag.

Mudkip looked at the sky, still wondering if Mags was the one that'll help him save what's left of his family. It wasn't his true family, he lost his true family years ago, to Team Rocket, a memory Mudkip wished he would never remember but it was still clear as the day it ever happened to him. Mudkip had no true family he could love. He didn't trust Mags enough yet, to tell her the truth. He felt as he was always meant to be alone, with out love and care. Should he stay with Mags? Should he leave? This new situation leaves him really confused. He has never received love and care from a human before. He decided to give her a chance.

'' Mudkip, come into the tent'', Mags called out.

Mudkip hopped off the rock he was sitting on and walked inside the tent, seeing in front of his eyes a small bed next to Mags.

'' You sleep in that little bed over here. If you need anything, wake me. I don't mind.''

Mudkip was listening to find out if she was being sarcastic, but she wasn't. He still didn't trust her enough, as he moved his bed a few inches away from her sleeping bag, before hopping into the bed and relaxing. He pretended to fall asleep so he wouldn't be disturbed. Mags crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Mudkip watched her, with hidden emotions whirling in his head about her.

Staying awake, the little mud fish sat up and checked his surroundings using the fin on his head, then he heard a twig snap, somebody was coming...

TBC...


	9. Captured!

_I know I said I'd update sooner... sorry! Forgive me! I've been so busy. Next chapter soon._

Chapter 9

Captured!

Mudkip popped his little head out from the tent to see who was the owner of the noise. He saw nothing but the silver moon shining over the land. It was dark, but Mudkip could detect movement using his radar fin which twitched everytime he thought somebody or something was coming. He saw a strange dark figure appear from behind a tree and stare at him.

Mudkip couldn't make a description to the figures face, as it was shrouded in darkness. Who was this guy interrupting a night's slumber?

Mudkip snorted, now regretting that he ever did that. After that rude snort, the figure threw a pokeball in front of him.

'' Go! Shiftry!'', the figure called out.

Then out of the pokeball a Shiftry came out, ready for its commands. Then another figure appeared and threw his pokeball.

'' Go Houndoom!'', The second figure called out.

Then a Houndoom popped out if its pokeball. Mudkip was outnumbered but he had a trick up his sleeve, if he had sleeves. Mudkip jumped up in the air, and squirted a powerful water gun attack at the Houndoom first. The Houndoom growled but he wasn't down and out yet.

Mags heard loud growlings coming from outside her tent. She hastily got out, in her pajamas and saw two figures trying to get ahold of her Mudkip!

'' WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH MY MUDKIP!'', Mags shouted.

'' Uh- oh. Mudkip 025 must have a trainer!'', the second figure said.

'' So? The boss told us to take anybody that'll try to interfere with us'', the first figure said.

Then he turned to his Shiftry,'' Shiftry, bullet seed!''

Shiftry jumped into the air and spat out seeds from its mouth hitting Mudkip with super effective hits. Mudkip made his way out from the swarm of seeds and jumped up into the air and sprayed the Shiftry with a water gun attack, but it didn't seem to be effective.

'' Mud kip...!'' (What the...!)

Mags couldn't stand to see her new pokemon to be beaten up just because he was outnumbered,'' Mudkip, iron tail!''

'' Mudkip?'' (Huh?)

'' Listen to me! If you listen you won't get captured''.

'' Mudkip! Mud kip kip!'' (Never! This must be a trick!)

'' No trick! Come on Mudkip!''

'' Mud.'' (Fine.)

Then Mudkip's tail started to glow a shiny silver. He aimed at the Shiftry before making his attack. Hitting the Shiftry with a critical hit! Shiftry was just standing there... stunned from Mudkip's attack. Then in a matter of seconds the Shiftry fainted with a loud thud when it landed on the ground. A smile tugged on Mudkip's face. Then he looked at the Houndoom staring at him, growling.

'' Mud mud kip! mud kip kip!'' (Hey ugly! Come and get me!)

'' Doom doom!'' (Oh I will!)

'' Houndoom, Flamethrower!'', the houndoom's trainer commanded.

Houndoom shot out a steady stream of fire aiming at Mudkip.

'' Aah! Mudkip dodge it!'', Mags said, anxiously.

Mudkip evaded the flamethrower attack and decided to listen to Mags,'' Mud kip?'' (What now?)

'' Use water gun!''

Mudkip nodded his head in agreement then sprayed a water gun attack aiming at the Houndoom, causing it to faint.

'' Ha! My Mudkip is more better then your two stupid pokemon!'', Mags ranted.

Mags should've kept her big mouth shut, because the figure threw another pokeball in front of Mags and Mudkip. The pokemon that popped out was a Tangela. Mags and Mudkip suppressed their laughter.

Then Mudkip bursted out laughing,'' Mud kip kip?'' (That weakling?)

Then Mags laughed along with Mudkip, causing the Tangela to become furious.

The figure smirked then showed himself out from the shadows of the darkness, while chuckling evilly. Abruptly Mags and Mudkip stopped laughing, and Mudkip immediately knew what was going on now.

'' Mud kip kip!'' (Team Rocket!)

'' Team Rocket? Mudkip what are you talking about?'', Mags asked, slightly confused.

'' Yes, we are team Rocket'', the figure said, who was now wearing his rocket uniform.

'' I don't understand, you guys want my Mudkip to send him up in space in a rocket? What are you guys, a rip-off of NASA?'', Mags asked.

Then everyone collapsed anime style, except Mags, who just became more confused.

'' Mud kip. Mud kip mud mud, kip kip mud kip.'' (She's new. Tell her everything please, before I jump off a cliff.)

'' What did the Mudkip say? It seems that you could understand him'', The Rocket member asked.

'' That's not important right now. What I want to know is who are you guys?'', Mags asked.

'' We're team rocket, and my name is Bob'', The rocket member said,'' And this is my assistant Flim. We want your Mudkip.''

'' Why? Bother somebody else for a change, and leave my Mudkip alone!''

'' Shut up and give us the Mudkip!''

'' Mudkip run!''

Mudkip refused to move, waiting for Mags to make a run for it.

'' What are you waiting for? Run, before they get you!''

Mudkip still didn't move.

Mags picked up Mudkip and began to run.

'' Tangela, grab those two using vine whip so they don't get away!'', Bob commanded.

Tangela nodded its head in agreement, and grabbed Mags' leg with its long vines, causing Mags to fall down and drop Mudkip. Mudkip got up and saw Mags in danger. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to leave Mags behind, knowing what Team Rocket would do to her, after all he's been through with them.

Mudkip growled and was about to tackle the Tangela that got Mags to fall over. Tangela saw Mudkip trying to attack it, in a flash using its vines it wrapped Mudkip in a tangle of vines. Mudkip was unable to free himself.

'' We've got them. Come lets throw them to the back of our van and take them to the boss for an interrogation'', Flim said.

Bob sighed,'' Tangela, use sleep powder.''

Tangela jumped up onto the air and shook itself like a wet dog as periwinkle colored powder began to come off of it like glitter landing on Mudkip and Mags. Mudkip began to yawn, then he looked at Mags, who was falling asleep. Drowsiness began to take its control over Mudkip, then the whole world before Mudkip's eyes turned into darkness...

TBC...


	10. Mudkip's Memories

_The truth is revealed! If you remember in chapter 5 why Mudkip was sad, will be revealed in this chapter, I warn you though this chapter is SAD. Plus I'm glad that I'm getting this story updated sooner!_

Chapter 10

Mudkip's Memories

Mags was stirring, as she started to wake up. She looked at her surroundings. The room was dark, small, and there was only a small lamp hanging from the ceiling as the light shone down on her. Where was she? Where was her Mudkip?

She started to hear muffled sounds not too far from her. She saw her Mudkip, tied up in rags with his mouth strapped in duct tape, inside a cage.

'' Mudkip! Don't worry I'll help you!'', Mags cried.

She tried to get up. No use. She saw that she was tied to a cold, heavy metal chair. She couldn't help her friend out. She was trapped herself and nobody knew where she was. Other then her Mudkip... she was all alone. Mudkip muffled a bit before he had an idea.

He used his iron tail attack to cut the ropes off of him and pulled the tape off his mouth. He gasped some air in and banged against the cage like a wild animal, but it was no use. There was no escape.

'' Mud kip...''. (Oh no...)

'' Mudkip, where are we?''

'' Mud kip kip mud kip.'' (Team Rocket's base.)

'' They have a base too?''

'' Mud mud.'' (Uh huh)

'' How do you know this place?''

'' Mud...'' (I...)

Mudkip couldn't explain to mag about his lonely past memories, especially...

Mags saw Mudkip put his hand over his forehead to cover his face as mixed emotions whirled in his head. He needed to give Mags an explanation even if it meant going back to his past and his loss...

Mudkip's heart dropped and tears filled his eyes as he let out a shaky breath to calm himself down. This was an emotion he was covering up for sometime using his sarcasm as a defense mechanism to cover up his true emotions. Why did this have to be so hard to tell for him now? Was he afraid to show his inner emotions, especially the way he feels about his new trainer?

He had to tell, pain brought up to him clear as the day the whole entire situation happened. He had to confess and explain, even if it revealed the way he has felt for sometime. Mudkip's eyes shivered as he held in his tears not wanting to reveal what he was feeling. This was unlike him.

Mudkip turned to Mags and looked at her,'' Mud kip mud kip''. (I was captured.)

'' Captured? You belong to somebody else?''

'' Mud.'' (No.)

'' Explain.''

Mudkip let out another shaky breath,'' Mud kip mud kip kip.'' (I was really young when it happened but I still remember.)

'' What happened? I promise that I won't interrupt.''

Mudkip's mind was focused on his past memories, as he looked down on the floor of his cage.

(Flashback...)

Mudkip was in a lush meadow while sitting on top of a rock. He seemed to be playing a game with somebody. He looked around and saw another Mudkip, smaller then him.

_'' Mud kip mud kip kip kip'', Mudkip narrated. (I was playing with my sister, while waiting for our mother to bring some food for us to eat.)_

The smaller female Mudkip tagged Mudkip and laughed while running up a hill. Mudkip smiled and ran up the hill along with her sister. The meadow that they were in was full of life. They were on top of a hill as they looked at the lovely view of the meadow around them. The meadow was full of wildlife. Below them was a small sparkling clean lake. The water was so clear that there was no source of pollution that made the water murky and unsuitable.

The lilly pads were actually Lotad's happily giving small pokemon a ride across the water, as Yanma flew above their heads. Nearby was a Stantler drinking some water from the lake, as Pidgey picked unwanted insects from their body. To the Mudkip's this was their home. Their Paradise, and nobody would try to ruin it.

The two Mudkip's were being called by a larger Mudkip that was below the hill. That was their mother, beside her was a large leaf, on top was an elegant entrée of assorted berries for them to eat. The two Mudkip's smiled and used the hill as a slide to get down to eat.

Mudkip chose a kelpsy berry to eat; his favorite, as his sister chose a pecha berry to munch on.

_'' Mud kip kip mud kip kip kip mud mud kip.'' (We were just settling down for lunch, when we heard the pokemon chatter and scream.)_

They saw a Stantler run past them in terror, they knew that something was up. Something was definitely wrong. Then they saw Pidgey fly overhead in fear, and not far from them were humans.

_'' Mud kip kip kip.'' (It was team rocket.)_

The mother Mudkip warned her two offspring of the danger that was approaching. They dropped their meal and started to run, with their mother behind them, urging them on. Mudkip tripped over himself and fell down to the ground. His mother and sister stopped to help him up, then a net was thrown over them. They were trapped.

_'' Mud kip mud kip kip mud. mud kip kip mud kip''. (We were captured and thrown in a cage. Then we were put into a van.)_

A rocket member picked up the net while the frightened Mudkip's whimpered out loud in fear, and threw the net into a cage. They felt the car being driven.

_'' Mud kip kip mud kip kip. mud kip kip mud.'' (Our mother told us to be brave. Everything was going to be alright.)_

They found themselves in team rocket's base. they were immediately shoved in a cage all together in a dark room, with about 20 other Mudkip's looking and staring at them, knowing that they were next.

_'' Mud kip kip''. (She was wrong.)_

A few days past and they were just beginning to settle in. A rocket member entered the room to see which Mudkip or Mudkip's would be facing their opponent. The rocket member chose the mother Mudkip with her offspring to the challenge... with her babies!

They were taken out of the cage and restrained to be taken to the room. The room with no windows and only one door. That was a room commonly known to the Mudkip's now as the life or death battle.

They were all thrown into the room as the door slammed trapping the little Mudkip's inside with only a rocket member inside with them, armed with a pokeball. He threw the pokeball and out came a Tyrannitar, ready for its commands.

Mudkip's mother was ready for battle, ready to defend her beloved offspring... her babies.

_'' Mud kip mud kip kip mud kip kip mud kip kip mud.'' (We were thrown into a room for our life or death battle.)_

The mother used a water gun attack, but it wasn't much effect, since she was in a low level. The Tyrannitar shook itself dry and prepared to attack. It opened it's mouth and an orb began to show as it glowed, aiming for the baby Mudkip pups.

The mother tried to tell her offspring to move, but they were frozen in fear and terror. The Tyrannitar was about to hit the baby Mudkip's with a powerful Hyper Beam attack!

_'' Mud kip mud kip kip.'' (A Tyrannitar was about to hit us with a hyper beam attack.)_

It aimed for them. The mother had to do something, even if it meant sacrificing her life...

She jumped up in front of her babies and took the hit. In a flash... the mother took the powerful hit and collapsed to the ground, breathing weakly and to get a last glimpse of her babies. They ran to her to see if she was all right.

In a raspy and weak voice the mother spoke,'' Mud kip kip. Mud kip kip...'' (Take care of yourselves. I love you...)

Then her head collapsed to the floor. That was the last time the two mudkip's saw their mother alive...

They sprayed her in the face to revive her, and shaking and nudging her...

_'' Mud kip mud kip...'' ( My mom took the hit...)_

... But to no avail. She was dead. They stood by her lifeless body and hugged each other, crying. Why'd did this have to happen? What did their mother do to deserve this?

_''... Mud kip kip mud. mud kip kip mud kip kip mud...'' (... and lost her life. She sacrificed her life to save us...)_

The hyper beam attack was too much for their beloved mother. They huddled together and continued to cry. They were the only ones left of their beloved family... and their mother would always remain in their memories.

(Flashback ends...)

Mudkip tried to hold back his tears, but a few escaped his eyes. He was beginning to cry.

'' That's so sad. Team rocket... killed your mother. What happened to your sister?'', Mags asked, in a melancholy tone of voice.

'' Mud kip kip kip mud mud kip... mud kip kip mud kip...'' (She got critically injured after the Tyrannitar attacked her with a thunderbolt attack... She was taken out of the room. I never saw her again after that...)

'' How'd you escape?''

'' Mud kip... kip kip mud.'' (I ran... like a coward.)

'' Is this the reason why you hate me? You don't trust humans?''

'' Mud mud.'' (Uh-huh.)

'' Don't cry. If I wasn't tied up I'd give you a hug.''

'' Mud kip? mud kip kip mud?'' (Really? After I've been so mean to you?)

'' Yes. Even if you hate me, I'd still love you.''

Mudkip heard those words. She had to be sarcastic... but she wasn't. She was speaking the truth. Mudkip never knew that humans could love, or even care. Now he's found this human willing to take care of him and love him like family... should he accept it?

He only knew love's warmth was from his sister and mother... but from a human? That was just beyond belief. He looked at Mags, was she a kind-hearted person, somebody he could trust?

There was only silence. Was his wish coming true? Asking for help, but from a human? Was this human the key for helping to save his 59 other comrades he considered a family?

Mudkip had so many emotions whirling in his head, as he was beginning to have a headache. He looked at Mags again, starting to feel a certain connection and bond with her. He could've just run off into the wild when she let him out of his pokeball, but that would've lead him nowhere. He suddenly remembered his Mudkip comrades were still in this building. He had to tell her.

He dried the tears off of his face, and faced mags a third time,'' Mud kip kip mud?'' (Can you help me?)

'' Help you with what?'', Mags asked.

'' Mud kip kip mud''. (Saving my friends here.)

Mudkip would expect a no, but...

'' Yes. I'll help you... what do I have to do?'', Mags asked.

Unbelievable! This human is accepting his favor. Mudkip thought she was being sarcastic. Nope.

'' Mud kip kip.'' (Save my friends.)

'' You have friends here? How many?''

'' Mud kip kip mud... mud kip kip.'' (Not counting me... fifty-nine.)

'' That's so many! You must be the sixtieth one.''

'' Kip.'' (Yep.)

'' No matter how many pokemon have to be rescued from here... we have to save them. They've gone through enough torture as there is!''

Mudkip's jaw dropped. Her reply was unexpected, and the truth was... she wasn't being sarcastic!

'' Let's try to make our escape'', Mags said.

As soon as those words left Mags' mouth, a door opened and two Rocket members entered...

TBC...


	11. Interrogation

_I really want to know how sad chapter 10 was to other people, (Sigh) oh well, here's Chapter 11, chapter 12 coming soon._

Chapter 11

Interrogation

Mags and Mudkip watched the two Rocket members approach them, with a Voltorb with them, who hopped on it's legless body. Mags gasped softly, as Mudkip got prepared to attack. It was time for the interrogation, and team rocket will do anything to keep their hidden base a secret, even if it meant harming an innocent bystander.

Mudkip growled and muttered,'' mud kip kip.'' (Idiots)

'' Mudkip, don't encourage them'', Mags blew softly.

The two rocket members surrounded Mags and placed the Voltorb on her lap. Mudkip eyed the two rockets and accidently caught sight of something shiny above him, they were the keys, but they were out of reach from his small paws. They were clipped into the rocket member's belt strap, against his waist.

Mudkip tried to grab them, but no use.

'' Okay, what do you think you're doing to that Mudkip?'', one of the rocket member's asked.

'' I was going to train it'', Mags said,'' Why?''

'' She has got to be lying! Voltorb, thunderbolt!''

Mudkip gasped, Mags wouldn't survive the shock that was about to come. First Mudkip's mother, then his sister, but not his new trainer! he had to do something to save Mags.

The Voltorb was about to shock Mags, but abruptly and on time, Mudkip sprayed a strong spray of water, knocking the Voltorb off of Mags' lap and landing on the floor, where the Voltorb electrocuted itself with its own attack.

The rocket members turned to Mudkip.

'' Who untied him!'', The rocket member shouted.

Mudkip taunted the members by turning his back on them and lifting his tail while shaking his tailfin.

'' He's teasing us! Lets tie him up again, but use chains this time!'', the second rocket member said.

Mags gasped. She saw her backpack next to mudkip's cage, as the rocket members went to get some chains.

'' Mudkip, get a TM from my bag!'', Mags shouted.

'' Mudkip?'' (which one?)

'' There's only one! It's the TM for Ice beam! Take it!''

Mudkip dug around for a TM and found a pale blue disk,'' Mud kip kip?'' (Is this it?)

'' Yes! Get rid of the move Take Down and learn Ice Beam instead!''

Mudkip put the TM beside his head, as he felt a tingling sensation come to his brain, as he felt this new attack come to him. He closed his eyes to wonder this new move, knowing how to use this new attack, even though he never used the move before in his life.

The two rocket members entered the room, and in their hands were heavy chains, ready to tie the little Mudkip up. mudkip still had the TM on his head, not finished soaking up the knowledge from it.

Mags cringed at the thought of seeing her Mudkip tied up,'' Mudkip!''

Grabbing her Mudkip's attention, he looked at her throwing the empty TM on the floor,'' Mud?'' (What?)

'' Mudkip! Ice Beam now!''

The rocket members opened the cage, then Mudkip threw back his head as he felt an icy cold feeling come from the inside of him, launching out a freezing Ice beam attack!

The two rocket members were frozen into a solid chunk of ice, as Mudkip saw the keys on the belt grabbing them before using another ice beam attack completely freezing the rocket members from head to toe.

Mudkip snorted,'' Mudkip kip kip mud!'' (That shows you to never mess with us!)

Mudkip jingled the keys he got in his paws and walked to to Mags' lap,'' Mud kip!'' (Hi Mags!)

There were about five keys attached to the keychain, as Mudkip shook them in front of Mags' face.

'' Yeah, that's very nice'', Mags remarked, sarcastically.

Mudkip used an iron tail attack to cut the ropes off Mags, setting her free. Mags got up and picked up her water pokemon hero. Mudkip hugged Mags, as she returned the favor. They enjoyed a two minute hug, then looked at the two frozen Rocket members.

'' Mud kip kip mud''. (Christmas came early.)

Mags made a face,'' Forget that! What should we do to get to your friends?''

'' Mud?'' (Oh.)

'' Should we dress like a Rocket member so nobody gets suspicious?'', Mags asked.

'' Mud kip kip mud mud mud kip''. (I know they have a closet full of rocket outfits in the hallway.)

'' Lead me to them pal!''

Pal... Mudkip grinned at that word. He never was considered a pal before to a human,'' Mud kip kip mud!'' (Follow me, Mags!)

'' Let's save your friends!''

'' Mud kip!'' (Okay!)

They slowly opened the door to step out of the room to save the neglected and abused pokemon...

TBC...

R&R


	12. Mudkip Rescue

Chapter 12

Mudkip Rescue

Mags and Mudkip walked around the halls very carefully so they would never get caught. The halls were painted grey as so was the floor, made the place seem a little dull. Mags and Mudkip quietly turned a corner, as the halls became darker everytime they turned, with only the light to show them the path. This was not the time to mess up, this was the time to rescue the Mudkip's and other pokemon stored in this deathtrap of a team Rocket's base. The hallways seemed empty but only houndour were guarding most of the doors that contained the most valuable information inside of them.

Behind the guarded doors, were pokemon stored inside of cramped cages with barely any room to stretch in. Now that the doors were being guarded, will make it slightly difficult to get to the rooms.

'' Mud kip! mud kip kip mud kip!'' (Aw great! They must've started to guard the doors so that nobody escapes again!)

'' We've got to think of a distraction'', Mags whispered,'' But first show me to that closet.''

'' Mud kip kip mud mud''. (It's in that corner.)

They were into a large corridor and were in front of a door that was labeled ''Lounge.'' Mudkip stopped in front of the door.

'' There's nothing in there Mudkip, let's keep going'', Mags whispered.

'' Mud kip kip mud mud kip!'' (Get your butt over here!)

'' Why?''

'' Mud kip.'' (Trust me.)

'' Okay, I guess.''

They entered the lounge and closed the door behind them. Mudkip looked at his surroundings. The room had furniture and a large big screen t.v. with black rugs with an ''R'' imprinted on it. Mudkip sat on the furniture and jumped on the couch, to test its firmness, before jumping off and landing on his feet. He went to a little kitchen in the corner of the room and opened a cabinet, finding a little bag of pokemon food. He ripped open the bag and ate the food throwing the bag onto the floor.

Mags snooped around to look for anything that had any team rocket clothes anywhere,'' Mudkip, I could use your help. Drop the pokemon food and tell me where some team rocket clothes are.''

Mudkip swallowed the food that he inserted into his mouth and walked in front of a door, while dragging a stool to lift him up to reach the doorknob. He climbed up the wooden stool and touched the cold doorknob, in hopes of turning it. It was difficult for him, since he didn't have any thumbs. His slippery fingers slid off the doorknob, making the little blue mud fish growl in frustration.

Mags saw Mudkip trying to open the door,'' Do you need any help?''

'' Kip.'' (Yes)

Mags opened the doorknob and when she opened the door in front of her was rocket outfits, unused, and looked new.

'' Mud kip kip mud.'' (They must've been dry-cleaned)

'' I'll just put one on. Now i need somebody to be the distraction, somebody who's brave, fast, courageous... somebody like...''

'' Mud.'' (You)

'' Me? No! I was thinking you.''

'' Mud? mud! mud kip mud kip kip mud kip kip.'' (Me? No! It should be you.)

'' No you.''

'' Mud.'' (You!)

'' No you!''

'' Mud!'' (You!)

'' You!''

'' Mud!'' (You!)

'' How about I offer a deal? I rescue the other pokemon from this place, while you rescue your Mudkip pals, I'll meet up with you and your pals here. You would have to tell them about me so they could trust us.''

'' Mud! Mud kip kip mud kip mud. mud kip kip, mud kip kip mud kip?'' (No! I've got an even better idea. I'll be the distraction while you free the pokemon, that way the pokemon can trust humans.)

'' Sounds like a good idea, but what'll you do?''

'' mud kip. mud kip mud kip kip mud kip.'' (Distract. They didn't place me in advanced for nothing.)

'' But...''

'' Mud... kip kip mud. kip kip.'' (Please... don't you worry about me. I'll be fine.)

'' Well, okay.''

Mags started to put on the Team Rocket suit over her original clothes, putting on a hat, while taking off her Mudkip print bandana,'' How do I look?''

'' Mud kip. mud kip.'' (Perfect lets go.)

they left the corridor and Mudkip and Mags went to the hallway where they saw a houndour. Mudkip sighed, draining the fear out of him.

'' Mud kip kip. mud kip kip mud kip, mud kip kip.'' (Here I go. When I lead the Houndour away, go in and unlock all 59 cages.)

He handed Mags the keys to the cages.

'' Got it. Good luck Mudkip.''

'' Mud.'' (Thanks.)

Mudkip carefully and casually walked up to the Houndour, sneering at him,'' Mud kip mid kip... mud kip kip mud kip mud kip kip!'' (Hey Houndour... your mama was a Magikarp!)

Houndour growled, trying to ignore Mudkip's sayings.

'' Mud kip kip mud kip mud kip?'' (Shouldn't you get a license for being that ugly?)

Houndoom was about to lose his temper as Mudkip's insults continued.

'' Mud kip mud kip kip... mud kip kip mud kip.'' (You've got a face that you trainer would only love... unfortunately he too hates it.)

Houndour growled, then Mudkip's last insult blew his top, he blew out smog from his mouth as a warning.

'' Mud kip kip... mud kip kip mud kip kip!'' (Save your breath... you need it to blow up your trainer!)

Houndour was no raging mad! He blew off smog from his mouth and attempted to attack Mudkip.

'' Mud kip kip mud?'' (You couldn't get me even if you tried.)

Houndour growled and Mudkip began running, as Houndour chased after him baking and growling from behind. This was Mags' chance to enter the room. While she opened the door she could hear the soft whimpers of the frightened Mudkips inside.

She entered watching the little Mudkip's cringe to the back of their cages, closing the door behind her. The Mudkip's stared at this person. It was unlike someone they've ever seen before. Mags walked passing by cages full of the mudkip. She saw the bowls that the mudkips had to eat off of. There were stained and uncleaned, the cages were dirty also. Stains of dry blood were visible on the cage as the Mudkip's walked closer to this new person, wondering who was the next victim. Their soft whimpers suddenly turned into soft whispers of mudkip chatter, and murmurs.

How could the Mudkip's suffer such neglect, lack of love, and suffer through these conditions?

She saw that the Mudkip's were very skinny and they seemed very hungry. As she passed by a cage she saw a cage labeled 026, and the Mudkip inside the cage was pawing at the cages lock, wanting out.

Mags pulled out the keys from her pocket and jingled them, she went up to the Mudkip cage labeled 026. Using the first key in the set she put it into the lock, but it didn't fit. She groaned and used the second key. It fit into the lock and opened the cage.

Mudkip 026 was surprised that Mags just opened the cage and left to open another one,'' Mud?'' (Huh?)

'' What are you waiting for, get out! You're free!''

'' Mud kip kip.'' (You're lying)

'' No I am not! I'm giving you freedom, not get out!''

Mudkip 026 hopped out of the cage and watched Mags open a cage labeled 030. The female mudkip jumped out and stared at Mags, who opened another cage labeled 046. that Mudkip hopped out as Mags opened another cage.

The Mudkip's began to ponder... who was this person freeing them? They've never met anybody like her to give them freedom. They slowly approached this stranger cautiously and slowly to at least get a glimpse of their rescuer.

Mags opened five other cages and frantically went to the next one, as the now eight free mudkip's kept trying to get a small glimpse of their rescuer. Mags opened the other cage labeled 037, and went on to 040.

Meanwhile...

Mudkip (025) was running from the Houndour that was chasing him throughout the halls. Mudkip was wearing out, as he panted heavily from his ''workout''. He just couldn't keep running forever, he had to attack. He turned to the houndour, and opened his mouth, but since the houndour was full of rage, the houndour attacked first, sending out a powerful flamethrower attack, which mudkip dodged, but the walls were on fire, and Houndour continued with his attack, as mudkip laid down on the floor panting heavily, realizing that he was surrounded by a ring of fire...

TBC...

R&R please! (I'm not sure if anybody's reading the fanfic.)


	13. The Power Of Fire

_I know I said this was in hiatus... it is... I just found this finished chapter laying around, but I am also trying to work out a few things in this fic too. After this chapter I'll take a long while for an update._

Chapter 13

The Power Of Fire

Mudkip saw himself surrounded by a ring of fire, panting and exhausted, the little mud fish tried to use a water gun attack to douse the flames, but his lungs started to hurt, overcome with exhaustion, he couldn't try to use his attacks. The heat became overwhelming to him, as sweat trickled down his forehead evaporating once it landed on the ground.

He couldn't do this alone...

Meanwhile...

Mags just opened the last mudkip cage and all the mudkip's surrounded her. the last mudkip was just a pup, mudkip number 060. He happily popped out of the cage and into Mags' arms. the other Mudkip's saw that mags was a friendly type of person so they all approached her.

'' Let's free any other pokemon here!'', Mags said.

All of the Mudkip's chattered with agreement. Mags got up and opened the door, but couldn't see anything, as a cloud of thick smoke made it's way through the open door. Mags coughed while struggling to breathe. Then she saw fire coming towards her. The Mudkip's could see the danger approaching.

Mudkip 030 stepped forward and into the thick smoke was where he disappeared. While he was in the thick smoke he could hear chatters of other pokemon in their cages in other rooms, struggling to brake free. No use. Mudkip 030 saw the flames fast approaching, and then backed away and used a powerful Hydro pump attack to douse the flames. Then he felt water soaking him, the sprinklers above him were drizzling out water dousing most of the flames. As the thick smoke cleared out, he saw a door in front of him, hearing chatters of other pokemon inside.

Mudkip 030 saw that the door was made of wood and part of the door was charred black, covered in black soot. He used an iron tail attack to cut off what was left of the door and saw different pokemon inside. Rattata's, Oddish's, Parasect's, Pidgey's, Poochyena's, Electrode's, and Vulpix's all inside their cages, cold metal cages. Neglect was very visible in that room.

Mudkip 030 had no time for sympathy, as he bolted out of the room, dragging Mags into the room, before pointing at the pokemon crammed inside the cages. Mags nodded as she took out the keys and opening some cages, as the pokemon stretched and watched Mags free the other pokemon.

She just finished opening a Pidgey's cage and went on to the next... but this was highly unusual... a Mudkip was in the cage... female.

'' Mudkip said that there were only 59 Mudkip... this must be...'', Mags gasped in awe and shock,'' I thought that... he told me... you know him don't you?''

She opened the cage to take a glance at the female mudkip. The Mudkip shivered as Mags' picked her up.

'' Don't worry we're gonna get you and your other pokemon friends out of here.''

The female Mudkip known as 061 smiled, as she sighed.

Meanwhile...

Mudkip (025) collapsed to the floor as the Houndour returned to him, with his paw over mudkip's exhausted body.

'' Doom doom doom!'' (Say your prayers!)

'' Mud kip kip!'' (I won't give up!)

Then there were fire alarms ringing out, and Rocket members rushed to the scene between the Houndour and Mudkip.

'' Look there's the Mudkip that escaped!'', a rocket member said, grabbing Mudkip by his radar fin, hurting the poor little Mudkip.

Mudkip cried out in pain, but after that the ground started to shake. The rocket members wondered what was happening, while mumbling in confusion. Then down the halls they saw hundreds of angry pokemon surround them. Mudkip smiled, as he knew mags set them free and didn't break his promise.

'' Stampede!'', the rocket member shouted.

But it was too late... alot of rocket members were surrounded by pokemon, all angry and ready to attack.

'' How many pokemon did we have in this base?'', a rocket member asked.

another sighed and listed out,'' We've had 61 Mudkip's, 70 Pidgey's, 30 Parasect's, 50 Poochyena's, 100 Rattata's, 45 Oddish's, 20 Electrode's, and about 29 Vulpix's.''

'' Don't you know how many we have all together, about to attack us?''

'' Not counting our pokemon, about 405 pokemon!''

'' 405 POKEMON!''

'' Shut up!''

Then the pokemon started to attack! All together with their attacks they went one by one. Mudkip's dosed the Rocket members with a water gun attack, Vulpix's attacked using ember, Poochyena's attacked using sand attack, Pidgey's attacked using gust, Parasect's attacked using Slash, Rattata's attacked using super fang, and electrodes attacked using self destruct.

Then there was a silence, then a huge explosion, as heavy thick grey smoke blew into the air. Team rocket members were thrown in the air and rained down upon the ground of the team rocket base. the building was completely destroyed but it was beginning to crumble.

Debris began to rain down into the places where the pokemon and Mags were standing. The walls suddenly began to collapse bringing up a cloud of dust. The pokemon and Mags had to get out fast, but they stopped seeing the electrodes all worn out from their powerful attack. Mags lifted one up, but she couldn't do this alone.

'' Help me! Mudkip, I need some help... we need to get all the electrodes out of this building to safety'', Mags called out.

Mudkip nodded his head and went up to the other pokemon chattering some words. Before Mags could say anything, the pokemon seemed to like Mudkip's idea as they nodded their heads while smiling in agreement.

Then all the pokemon lined up in a row, as Mudkip lifted up a fainted electrode and passed it to a nearby Rattata, and passed it to a nearby Mudkip, passing the orb shaped pokemon to others leading to the exit of the now destroyed building.

There were 19 more Electrodes to go. Mudkip passed another electrode to the pokemon, leading it out to safety, doing the same to the other 18 Electrodes until every single one was outside.

Mudkip saw the walls to the base collapsing as thick smoke and debris flew into the air and mudkip coughed out the chocking dust. Mags was ready to run, but there were alot of pokemon in the way, she let them go first, they deserve to be free. Then Mags heard a loud sickening cracking noise and looked above her, seeing a large piece of cement about to land upon her.

Frozen in fear Mags couldn't move, the only thing she could do was scream. Mudkip looked behind him, seeing Mags in danger. He leapt up into the air as his tail started to glow a shiny silver, ready for an attack. He jumped into the piece of cement and in a flash with his tail... cut the cement into small pieces. Mudkip landed on the floor quickly before the pieces landed, though still large enough to cause harm.

He opened his mouth and sprayed out a water gun attack, sending the pieces flying on the other direction, avoiding Mags and the other pokemon. Half of the pokemon watched but they had to get out quick, before the entire building collapses. They ran to the nearest exit, however Mudkip was occupied with the pieces of debris, leaving him behind. Mags was calling out his name, but the other pokemon dragged her out from harms way. There was no way that she could get in to retrieve her mudkip.

She watched as the entire building collapsed in front of her, Mudkip still trapped inside.

'' Mudkip!'', Mags cried out.

Full of worry she collapsed onto her knees and began crying... she never saw Mudkip, appear from the debris. She thought he was gone... forever...

TBC...


	14. Family Matters

_Finally chapter 14! Whoo-hoo! This story is almost over, and it's sequel will be written in the near future! Chapter 15 on its way, I'm working on chapter 15 right now, but it isn't the end of it yet. Here's chapter 14!_

Chapter 14

Family Matters

Mags wondered where Mudkip was, was he okay? Mudkip 061 popped up next to her.

'' Mud kip kip. Mud kip mud.'' (Don't worry. We'll find him.)

Mags patted Mudkip 031 on the head gently, as Mudkip 061 hopped onto her lap.

Mudkip 025 (yep... him) moaned a bit before wondering what just happened. Moving a piece of wood that was next to him, he got up onto his paws and headed out into the pile of debris. He was wondering if Mags got out okay. Pushing debris out of way, he made his way out of the twisted metal, wood, and concrete. Making his way into the crowd of pokemon.

Mudkip was surrounded my many species of pokemon. He was too busy wondering if Mags got out okay. He pushed dozens of pokemon out of his way to find her. He found her, cuddling with another Mudkip. Jealousy set in.

'' Mud kip kip! mud mud kip kip! mud?'' (You're okay! What a relief! What?)

Mudkip 061 looked at Mudkip 025. No words, just a grin.

'' Mud kip kip?'' (Who are you?)

Mags gasped, sighing in relief after she saw Mudkip, looking okay, but slightly jealous,'' Mudkip you're okay! I was wondering where you've been! Plus I need to tell you something... Mudkip, remember when you told me there are 60 mudkip in the warehouse base counting you?''

'' Kip.'' (Yes)

'' Well I've found the sixty first. I think it's somebody you may know...''

Mudkip was puzzled, who was Mags talking about? Mags moved out of the way and behind her legs was a female Mudkip. He had a feeling he knew who she was, but was it really true? It couldn't have been her, could it? Was it... her?

Mudkip wasn't really sure, he had to reply,'' Mud? Mud kip kip mud?'' (Sis? It couldn't be?)

'' Mud kip? mud kip?'', Mudkip 061 answered. (Brother? Is it you?)

There was a silence. Mudkip was overcome with disbelief... her long lost sister was... alive?

Then Mudkip 025 was overwhelmed with joy and worry,'' Mud kip kip mud kip!'' (I thought you were dead!)

Mudkip 061 shouted,'' Mud kip MUD mud kip!'' (I thought YOU were dead!)

'' Mud mud kip?'' (What happened you you?)

'' Mud kip mud kip mud mud kip mud kip.'' (I was put with other pokemon, instead with the Mudkip group.)

'' Mud kip!'' (You've grown!)

'' Mud kip, mud!'' (Come here, bro!)

They both gave each other a hug. After all these years they thought they didn't have a family at all, but they proved wrong. They were reunited again. Though orphans, they knew love was a powerful thing. They thought they were never going to see each other again, but this proved wrong.

They both smiled as tears trickled down their faces and gills, they were long lost brother and a sister looking for each other, as their tiny beating hearts began to fill with joy. Now nothing was going to tear them apart. Mudkip had to introduce her sister to his trainer. He immediately grabbed Mudkip 061's writs and walked up to Mags.

Mudkip 025 took Mudkip 061 to Mags,'' Mud kip mud kip kip. mud kip mud kip.'' (This is my trainer. Her name is Mags.)

Mudkip 061 smiled and waved at Mags. Mags knelt down to the two Mudkip's level.

'' Mudkip's told me about you. He was wondering what happened to you. I'm glad you two are back together.''

Mudkip 025 and 061 smiled and then hugged each other again. It was a family reunion. The rescued pokemon surrounded Mags and the two Mudkip's, wanting to get a good look of their heros. They went up to Mags and Mudkip to greet them and thank them for saving them. These were the only people they could trust.

They were surprised that this person bonded with a mudkip that doesn't trust humans, but now his trust went out to her and love kept them together. Mudkip pulled through the sad moments of his mother, when he lost her, and now he was reunited with his long lost sister. All of them were like a family, and they were so happy to be together.

They began hearing sirens coming from rushing police cruisers wondering of any arrests were going to be given, followed by the loud whoops from a couple of fire engines, speeding up to the driveway of the now pile of rubble, that used to be a rocket's secret base.

The pokemon scattered in confusion and fear, thinking that those noises meant trouble to them, fearing that they were going to be recaptured.

'' Calm down. These people are meant to help us, not harm us'', Mags said.

The pokemon listened to Mags, trusting her since she gave them freedom, and believing that she would never put them in harms way. They all calmed down, but a few were still frightened jittering, while the police arrested some rocket members and lead them to the back of their police cruisers.

An officer approached Mags. She wore a blue police outfit along with a skirt, worn on her hands were a pair of snow white gloves. Her hair was a turquoise blue, but was tied back, and sitting above her head was a medium sized officer hat, that matched along with her uniform. With a stern look on her face, she was in front of Mags, before asking the questions.

'' I am officer Jenny, and I wanna know what happened around this area'', the officer asked.

Mags stammered, fearing that she was going to be charged for what team rocket did,'' I-I-I'm in trouble, aren't I?''

'' Depends, what are you doing here?''

'' I was just rescuing some pokemon from team rocket.''

'' Team Rocket was here?''

'' Yes, I was kidnapped from two members. I'm just a pokemon trainer starting my pokemon journey with my Mudkip...''

'' Mudkip!'', Mags' little mudkip chattered. (Hello!)

Officer Jenny began to write down a few sayings from Mags. The pokemon surrounded Mudkip and Mags, wondering what was going to happen to their future. their fate was in Mags' hands.

'' Okay, uh-huh'', Jenny muttered, as Mags continued to talk.

Mags explained the horrid living conditions that the pokemon has been through, the torture that Mudkip told her about, their depressing life of being in crammed cages without freedom or space and no love to guide them. Jenny wrote down every single thing that Mags said.

'' Okay, I'll contact you to tell you the charges that team rocket has to go through in court'', Jenny said,'' You're an awfully brave trainer to got through that experience.''

Mags sighed, then looked at Mudkip from the corner of her eye,'' I had help from a friend of mine... a brave little mudkip.''

Mudkip heard mags words, he slightly blushed,'' Mud... kip...'' (Aww... Mags...)

Mags picked him up and hugged her little mudkip, as he too returned the embrace. Then they turned to the pokemon,'' Now about these guys...''

Mudkip smiled, as he looked at the pokemon they rescued, Mags was going to give them the life that they deserve...

TBC...

R&R


	15. It's A Miracle

_One chapter today, another tomorrow! Almost to the end of the story and sequel will be written sometime in the future. 2 chapters left until the ending. Short chapter, I know, well... on with the story._

Chapter 15

It's A Miracle

Mags was surrounded by the rescued pokemon,'' Let's see what are we going to do with you guys. It has to be good.''

Mudkip walked up to her sister,'' Mud. mud kip kip mud mud?'' (Mags... can you think of a nickname for her?)

'' You want me to nickname your sister?'', Mags asked, slightly speechless.

'' Mud kip mud kip mud mud'', Mudkip 061 replied. (It would be an honor.)

Mags had to think of the perfect name for Mudkip's sister, thinking of the perfect name to come to her head, to think of the perfect nickname that'll suit her and fit with her personality, instead of a number. Now looking over the female mudkip she knelt down and mudkip 061 glared into Mags eyes... ready for the perfect name.

'' I put some thought into it and i've decided the perfect name for you... your name shall be...''

Mudkip 061's eyes were wide open and was ready to listen to her new name.

'' ... Miracle.''

Mudkip 061's mouth slowly were wide open, her new name was something beyond belief. A number just told her that she was just a mudkip meant for no feelings and just a thing with no purpose in life, but having a name opened up new opportunities to the little mud fish, it suited her personality.

It was a miracle for her to come out of the Rocket base alive instead of living on horrid conditions, counting the days to death or torture, and her brother still alive after a really long time, especially losing their mother and getting horribly injured, along with no hope or love. Miracle smiled at her new name, sighing she jumped into Mags' arms and gave her a slight hug, thanking her for freedom and everything else.

Mudkip 025 sighed, smiling at the sight, watching her sister in a human's arms, unbelieving that there wasn't a human incapable on saving a single pokemon trapped in the base, and could be careless and self-centered, which he always thought. Mudkip 025 proved himself wrong. He has found a human willing to save his family, and most best of all, he was able to trust Mags who stayed by his side, believing in him.

Mudkip 025 decided to give humans a second chance, after meeting Mags, he didn't even think about the nice people in the world out there, just thinking how bad people were, but not realizing that there were nice people out there in the world.

Mags and Miracle smiled as the pokemon surrounded them, leaving Mudkip out of the action.

Mudkip pushed his way into the crowd up to Mags, now climbing up to her shoulder and whispering in here ear.

'' Oh yeah, now we can find the perfect place for them to live...'', mags said, Mudkip continued to whisper in her ear.

'' You know a place they can live?''

'' mud kip.'' (Of course)

'' Ooh, show us!''

'' Mud.'' (Soon)

'' Soon?''

'' Mud kip...'' (But first...)

He saw the two rocket members that were frozen into a living christmas sculpture, were thawed out, shivering after they were cut out by a Syther that one police officer had with him. Mudkip waltzed up to them. The two frostbitten rocket members stared.

'' Mud kip mud kip!'' (Hello ugly guys!)

The rocket members stared, as they were being escorted into the back of a police vehicle. Mags went up to translate what Mudkip said to the rocket members.

'' Mud kip kip mud kip mud kip.'' (Now you two can go to jail and marry each other.)

'' Why you, Don't you know who I am,'' One of the rocket members asked, after mags translated.

'' Mud kip mud kip kip mud kip!'' (I can't seem to remember your name, and please do not help me!)

'' My name is...''

'' mud kip, mud kip!'' (shut up, stupid!)

'' Ooh, Mudkip called you stupid!'', Mags teased.

'' STUPID,'' The rocket member shouted, angrily

'' mud kip kip mud kip mud kip, mud kip mud kip kip mud?'' (Whom am I calling stupid? I dunno. What's your name?)

Mags translated, as the rocket member was in a fury.

'' I tried to tell you that before! But...''

'' Okay enough conversing with a Mudkip! Get in the vehicle'', An officer said, agitated at this argument, even though he couldn't understand a thing Mudkip was saying.

Mudkip smirked,'' Mud kip mud kip!'' (Bye bye loser!)

The rocket member looked from the back of the vehicle after the car door was slammed beside him, watching the little blue mud fish wiggling his tail fin at him. The vehicle began to move, as the same rocket member watched, until the sight of Mudkip faded.

Mags sighed, as she suppressed a laugh,'' This is what you get when you get a mudkip and add a dash of sarcasm... with insults... well at least Mudkip would get to tease Alissa without her understanding him.''

Mudkip turned to the pokemon then to Mags,'' Mud kip... mud kip mud kip kip mud.'' (Come on... lets take these guys to their new home.)

Mags smiled, as now was the time to show the rescued pokemon their new home, now wondering what area that her beloved Mudkip was talking about...

TBC...


	16. You'll Be In My Heart

_Another update, the next new and last chapter would be on Monday. Here's chapter 16 and thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 16

You'll Be In My Heart

Mags let Mudkip lead the way, and the other pokemon followed the little mud fish, waiting and wondering about their new habitat. Mudkip retook the steps that he made on his first escape from the rocket base, and stepping onto the barren wasteland, and the wilted brown grass. The pokemon were unsure of Mudkip's sense of direction, now unsure if Mudkip ever had a sense of direction, by the looks of the wasteland.

'' Are you sure you know where we're going mudkip?'', Mags asked.

'' Mud mud.'' (I know.)

'' Okay. I believe in you, I think you do know where we are going.''

Mudkip smiled as his sister, Miracle was walking right beside him. Everybody was sticking with mudkip. The land that they were approaching was a thick forest. Heathy too. The bushes there had a large amount of vegetation, the grass was very heathy, lush and soft, whipping across the land as the wind gently blew across the field. Hoppip flew into the air, as the breeze gently carried them, as they seem to dance in the air. Wild pokemon wondered about the new pokemon approaching their habitat. Curious about the strangers approaching.

'' Mud kip kip mud kip mud.'' (This is the place where Mags caught me.)

'' Oh, I see... this place is beautiful... I never took a good look at it.''

'' Mud kip kip.'' (Now you can)

Mags turned her head to get a good look at the place, everything was so beautiful, as she saw wild pokemon staring at the group, and dome were snatching different berries off the trees. Mags drew back.

'' Mud kip?'' (What's wrong?)

'' The pokemon here, would they accept these pokemon?''

'' mud, kip kip mud kip kip.'' (Well, it is a free country)

'' Mudkip!''

'' mud mud. mud kip kip mud.'' (Sorry. I'll talk to them.)

'' Good luck!''

'' Mud.'' (Thanks!)

Mudkip turned to the wild pokemon, as a Zigzagoon walked towards him, wondering what was this little mud fish up to. They both exchanged glances before speaking... in pokemon chatter.

'' Mud kip kip...'' (I was wondering...)

'' zig zig?'' (wondering what?)

'' Mud kip kip mud kip mud kip kip.'' (I have a bunch of friends here.)

'' Zig zag goon.'' (You sure do)

'' Mud kip. Mud kip kip mud kip mud kip?'' (I know. I was wondering if they could live here with you guys?)

'' zig?'' (Why?)

'' Mud kip kip mud kip. kip mud mud kip, mud kip kip kip mud kip kip mud kip kip kip mud kip mud.'' (Well, we've had a rough life in a Rocket base. We've just been rescued by this nice human, and we need a brand new start in life.)

The Zigzagoon chuckled, then with a smile, and with tension between all of the pokemon and Mudkip waiting for the final answer.

'' Zig, zag goon.'' (Yes, you can stay.)

Mudkip sighed in relief and the pokemon behind his smiled and began to enter the forest, thanking the Zigzagoon, who was the leader of the forest after all. Mudkip and Miracle looked at each other now realizing what was about to happen. Mudkip had to leave with Mags, and his sister wanted to stay with the rescued pokemon and protect them. Mudkip looked down.

He had just been reunited with his sister, but now they had to separate, and after they were just reunited? Miracle looked at her brother and sighed too, putting her paw on her brothers shoulder. Mags realized what was happening. She was going to separate the two, and after they were just reunited, after she caught a Mudkip she so badly wanted? This was very serious.

Mags walked up to her Mudkip and knelt down,'' Mudkip?''

Mudkip looked up at Mags, both with eye contact.

Sighing, Mags began to speak,'' I understand Mudkip. You just got reunited with your long lost sister... and I understand you wanna stay with her, to make up for the bad times that happened. If you want to stay that's fine with me.''

'' Mud... mud kip kip mud kip mud...'' (But... I wanna be with you...)

He took a glance at Miracle... he wanted to stay with her too, but he couldn't pick, if he chose Miracle, would it mean that Mags would start her first pokemon journey poke-less, if he chose Mags, he'd be with a human that he could trust and take care of him, but then that means that he won't be able to see his sister in a really long time. This was a very difficult decision.

Mags looked at Mudkip again, and blew,'' I'll let you decide. Let your heart guide you...''

Mudkip eyes began to shake due to the moisture in his eyes, struggling to keep from crying. His emotions whirling in his head. Hoping against all hope that his decision was a really good one... Now glancing at Mags and Miracle, he finally came up with a decision.

Mudkip drew in a shaky breath,'' Mud kip kip... mud kip.'' (I think I'll stay with... Miracle.)

Mags sighed, glad that Mudkip would be in a place where he could be happy,'' I'm glad that you'll be happy here...''

Her voice began to break, eyes waterlogged from her tears, holding them back,'' But remember Mudkip... I'll never forget you... and you'll always be in my heart... I love you Mudkip.''

'' ... Mud kip kip mud.'' (... I love you too)

Mags hugged her once tame Mudkip and whispered,'' I guess this is really goodbye...''

'' Mud kip. mud kip kip mud. mud kip kip mud mud kip.'' (I know. I'll miss you too. Plus I'll never forget you.)

They let go of each other breaking the fond embrace. Mags got up onto her feet, and began to walk, but not before looking back at her beloved mudkip friend, waving goodbye while walking into the sunset, that was now shadowing her face, hiding her sad face. Mudkip looked at her waving goodbye too, now beginning to cry.

Miracle looked at her brother putting her paw on his shoulder once more,'' Mud kip kip. mud kip kip mud kip kip.'' (Go with her. You two have a wonderful partnership going together.)

'' Mud kip kip mud kip?'' (But what about you?)

'' Mud kip kip mud kip. mud kip kip mud kip. mud kip kip. mud mud kip kip mud mud kip mud'' (Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go with your partner and your friend. We may not see each other again in a really long time but I just know that we will see each other again someday.)

'' mud kip mud, kip. mud kip mud.'' (Wise of words, sis. Wise of words.)

'' Mud kip mud.'' (Goodbye, bro.)

'' Mud kip mud. mud kip kip.'' (Goodbye, sis. I love you.)

'' Mud kip kip mud.'' (I love you too.)

Mudkip was walking towards the direction of where Mags was going, looking at his sister while walking, taking a last glance at her, knowing that this'll be the last time she'll see her, after a very long time. Smiling he was dashing towards Mags, who was very far ahead of him.

Mags was walking while looking at the ground, sad that she'll never see her friend again. Then she heard a familiar cry from behind her, echoing throughout the valley.

'' Mud kip mud!'' (Wait for me!)

Mags looked behind her but saw nothing,'' I must be hearing things...''

Then she heard that same mudkip chatter again.

'' Mud kip mud!'' (Wait for me!)

Mags looked behind her again, and saw the shadow of her beloved Mudkip, running up to her as fast as his little paws could carry him. Leaping into Mags' arms and hugging her.

'' You came back'', Mags said.

'' Mud kip kip mud.'' (Of course I did.)

'' But you've decided to come along on the journey?''

'' Kip!'' (Yep!)

'' Thank you...''

'' Mud kip kip.'' (You're welcome)

Mudkip leapt out of Mags' arms and landed on the ground. Mags began to walk. Mags and Mudkip walked together side-by-side to start off a new pokemon journey, and to be a pokemon master, wondering what kind of adventures await them.

As it was getting dark mags and Mudkip helped each other set up a tent, far away from Mags' hometown. When they worked together, they got the job done faster. They both crawled into the tent, and curled up into their sleeping bags, while listening to the crickets chirp, and the fireflies buzzing around outside.

'' Mudkip?'', Mags asked.

Mudkip was half asleep, but was listening to Mags,'' Mud?'' (What?)

'' If you really had the choice to go back to your friends, would you?''

'' mud kip kip. mud kip kip mud.'' (I don't know. I really wanted to be with you.)

'' I'm glad you're the best mudkip around.''

Mudkip slightly blushed, then yawned,'' kip.'' (Thanks)

Mags yawned too,'' No problem. Good night Mudkip.''

Mudkip smiled,'' mud kip.'' (Night Mags)

Silence was all they could hear now, as drowsiness came, and now Mags and Mudkip fell asleep, in their cozy tent in their sleeping bags, waiting for the morning to come, and a brand new day would begin, for their pokemon adventure...

TBC...

R&R


	17. Plusle Power

_Okay, okay, I said Monday, but I decided to put it a day early._

Chapter 17

Plusle Power

Upon the horizon, behind the beautiful purple mountains the golden yellow sun started to come into the sky, as the clouds were painted red, and the sky starting to become sky blue. The sunlight shone upon the forest where Mags and Mudkip's tent was. They still snoozed inside.

Outside of the tent, not too far away from the campground, a lone Plusle woke up from a nights slumber upon the branch of a tree. Rubbing his eyes he began to climb down the tree carefully, touching the soft ground in its feet. This was the perfect time for this little Plusle to find some delicious berries to eat. He was up and early, not the usual time for Plusle's to wake up so early in the morning.

The Plusle turned his head around to check his surroundings, making sure no danger was near. He nodded his head in satisfaction. He walked around his forest environment in search of food. He then looked above him, seeing other Plusle's snoozing up in the trees. He didn't want to wake them... or else...

Walking towards a tree, he saw up above the ripe cheri berries above him. His favorite kind! The little Plusle's eyes widened when he glanced at the delicacies up above him. He climbed up the tree, carefully not to fall, and began to climb himself up to a branch, looking at the Cheri berries. He picked one and nibbled on the ripened fruit, savoring the taste. Then he picked a few more, but dropped them to the ground, to gather some to eat in a more isolated location.

He approached a bigger cheri berry and began to tug it off of its stem, to eat later. There seemed to be a problem... it was hard for the little electric mouse to pull it off of its stem. As he tugged on the red berry, he didn't realize that he was going to the edge of the branch, after a long struggle he finally got the berry into his hands, but lost his balance when he realized how close to the edge he was.

He immediately dropped the berry and tried to balance himself to stay on the branch, swinging his arms in circles, to maintain his balance, but he couldn't...

He slipped off the branch and landed on the ground, as a loud thud echoed throughout the valley. Plusle opened his eyes as he saw the other Plusle awake, after his fall, this Plusle had to run away now!

There were other wild Plusle surrounding the poor hungry Plusle, who began to pick up his cheri berry, then hastily pushed his way out of the crowd of Plusle and began running.

The Plusle that were chasing after the famished Plusle were actually bullies, making the life of the poor little Plusle very miserable each day of his short life. The shouting of the other Plusle chasing after the running small Plusle were heard throughout the valley, and the noise was headed towards Mags and Mudkip's campground.

The Plusle runt, which was the cheri berry in his mouth was headed towards Mags and Mudkip's campground. The small Plusle wasn't watching where he was going and he hit the tent, sending him to bounce back a few inches to the ground, dropping his cheri berry.

The chatters of the group of Plusle could be heard behind him. One larger Plusle ran up to the small Plusle and tackled him, sending him to fly into the air and landing just two feet away from him.

The chatters awoke Mags, who immediately woke up, and a very dozy Mudkip's sleep was interrupted. Mudkip popped out of his miniature sleeping bag and stuck is head out from the tent curiously, wondering what the ruckus was all about. Mags stuck her head out of the tent too.

'' Hey look there's Plusle!'', mags said, happily,'' You've got anything to say in this Mudkip? ... Mudkip?''

She saw that Mudkip was sleeping beside her leg. Mags nudged the drowsy little mudkip.

'' Mud kip kip mud kip kip!'' (I've finally caught that Magikarp that was chasing after me!)

'' What?'', Mags asked.

'' Mud kip, Mud kip...'' (Oh uh, nothing.)

They both focused on that Plusle fight. The small Plusle tried to attack the bigger foe, but he was too small to do a thing. The bigger Plusle had more experience in battling then the weak and now injured Plusle runt. He was ready to do a Double-Edge attack at the injured Plusle, who was down and out, collapsed to the ground.

'' Mudkip, you've got to help him!'', Mags shouted, worriedly.

'' Mud kip!'' (Okay!)

'' Mudkip, I choose you!''

'' Mudkip!'' (Okay!)

The little Mud fish leapt up in front of the Plusle, who immediately stopped his attack, now wanting to challenge the intruder.

'' Plusle plus!'', the Plusle squeaked. (Battle now!)

'' Mud kip!'' (Fine with me!)

Mags hopped out of the tent, as the Plusle runt began to drag itself out of harms way. She made a serious look on her face, as her mudkip was ready for a battle.

Mags began to shout commands,'' Mudkip, go!''

Mudkip leapt up into the air as Plusle stayed put.

'' Mudkip, iron tail!''

Ready to attack, mudkip's tail began to glow, aiming at the little Plusle, but the Plusle smirked. As soon as Mudkip was about to hit the Plusle... Plusle picked up mudkip's tail and slammed Mudkip into the ground.

'' OH! This Plusle knows seismic toss?''

Mudkip struggled to get up onto his feet. The plusle snickered, as mudkip growled. Plusle's cheeks were charging electricity.

'' Uh-oh, charge...''

The Plusle finished storing up electricity, now ready for an electrical attack, ready for a thundershock attack.

'' Mudkip, dodge the attack!''

Mudkip dodged the electricity that sparked out of the Plusle's cheeks.

'' Mudkip, use dig!''

'' Mudkip!'' (Okay!)

Then Mudkip could be seen digging a hole into the round. The plusle stopped his electrical attack, lowering his guard, thinking that the little mud fish fled from the battle.

'' Plusle plus plus.'' (I knew he'd run.)

No sooner has those words left his mouth, he felt the earth rumble beneath his little feet. Mudkip pranced up from the ground and hit the Plusle sending him flying into the trees, it was a super effective hit. Plusle landed to the ground, blown away from that attack, now hurt. He chattered a few pokemon words and his friends retreated before he did, disappearing into the forest.

Mudkip picked up the cheri berry that the small Plusle dropped, as Mags walked up to the injured plusle runt, who was laying behind a bush with his eyes closed. The Plusle opened his eyes, shocked at Mags' presence.

'' It's okay, little guy... I'm here to help you.''

The Plusle got up onto his feet and glanced at Mags, as Mudkip walked up to him, handing him the cheri berry he'd dropped.

'' Mud kip mud mud.'' (You can trust us.)

'' Plusle plus plus plusle?'' (You aren't going to hurt me like everybody else?)

'' Mud.'' (No.)

Plusle glanced at the two,'' Plus plus plusle plus. plusle plus plusle.'' (I hate living here. Those other guys tease me.)

'' Mud kip mud kip mud?'' (Wanna come with us?)

'' Plus?'' (Huh?)

'' You could come with us. I'm on my pokemon journey, and training to become a pokemon master'', Mags said.

Mudkip's jaw dropped,'' Mud kip kip mud?'' (You could understand him?)

'' I know what you guys say.''

'' Mud.'' (Oh.)

'' So if you want to come with us in our pokemon journey, you can. Just tell me. In the meantime I'll pack up the tent so we could get going, we need to get to Rustburo City, to look forward to our first Gym battle. Mudkip ran up to Mags wanting to help her unfold the tent.

Plusle had never seen such a cute sight before, a human and a pokemon working together despite their differences. he wished he could be friends just like them... he was going to. he walked towards the pair and decided to help them fold up the tent.

'' I guess we made a friend'', Mags said.

'' Plus. plus plus plusle plus.'' (Not yet. You have to catch me with those round things to make it official.)

'' You want me to capture you?''

'' Plus!'' (Yes!)

'' Okay... If you really want to.''

She picked up her knapsack and dug around and found a pokeball. She faced Plusle, who stood there glancing at Mags. Mags threw the pokeball.

'' Pokeball go!''

The pokeball spun in the air and it touched the Plusle sending the little electrical mouse inside. The pokeball began to wiggle a bit, as the center of the pokeball flashed a glowing red light. There was silence.

The wiggling and red light stopped and then Mags picked up the pokeball,'' All right! I caught a Plusle!''

Mudkip smiled,'' Mud kip mud!'' (All right, Mags!)

Mags let the Plusle out of his pokeball, and took out her pokedex.

_'' Plusle the cheering pokemon: When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this pokemon cries loudly.''_

'' Awesome. I'm gonna think of the perfect nickname for you... I know, It's gonna be...''

Mudkip interrupted,'' Mud.'' (Phlegm.)

'' NO! I'm not nicknaming a pokemon Phlegm! You're nickname little Plusle shall be Positive.''

Plusle smiled at his nickname... Positive.

They continued to fold the tent, and Mags tied it upon her knapsack, and lifted it up, as Mudkip rolled up the sleeping bags and gave them to Mags to put them into the knapsack. She sighed as she lifted her knapsack, and got up on her feet.

'' Ready for our pokemon journey, Mudkip and Positive?'', Mags asked, glancing at her two pokemon.

'' Mudkip.'' (Ready.)

'' Plusle.'' (Ready.)

They began to walk to the direction the sun was shining, their shadows were stretched out as they walked towards the mountains, the breeze swaying causing Mags' mudkip print bandana to wave along with the wind. With Mudkip and Positive beside her, they were ready for their pokemon journey, just the three of them, now wondering what adventures out in the land of the Hoenn they'll have, and what other pokemon they'll encounter...

The End

_Well, the end of this story, but its sequel will be written sometime in the future..._

_Mags and Mudkip 2: Kyogre's Reign _

_Thanks for the reviews for this story, I will be back sometime in the future with its sequel... thank you!_


End file.
